Josh.
Josh is A 14 Year old That Inherited the Curse of Having to Become a Half Enderdragon With A Curse Mark that Look's like a Creeper, On His back. History. Josh was A Good, Nice, And Helping kid when he was 9, He Got A's, And B Pluses. Everyone seemed To Like Him, And He'd Always skip a Grade. When he Was 10, He discovered Minecraft, It seemed Cool, Because of Mods. But One day, When He was Playing Minecraft, He got to The End. He was Told on A Dare that He has to Face The Enderdragon, So he went to the End. But He Mistaken the Enderdragon, for the Ender King! The Ender King and Josh fought. It seemed Like Josh was Winning, But then when He was About to Deal the Final Blow, The Ender King knocked Him Back, Inflicting Poison, And nausea II. Josh was Trying to Deal the Final Blow again, But He was Getting Hit all The Time due To The Nausea effect, Because Josh Kept on Hitting Walls! Josh went From 12 Hearts, To 3 Hearts, then Finally, When He finally Tried to Hit Again, He got Hit into, The Curse Chamber, Then He finally Died. Josh was Frustrated, But then, He saw A White Beam, It was Aiming, At Him! Josh Screamed and Tried to Dodge, But it Was too Late, He has Been Sucked in. When He woke Up, He was On The Peaceful plains of Minecraft. But something was Wrong, He Inherited the Curse, That was Why He felt Wings on His Back and A Tail coming Out from His You-Know-What, Josh was angry, and He wanted A Rematch with You-Know-Who. So Josh tried to use His Wings To Fly back to The End, But First, He didn't Know where the End Is, and Second of All, He didn't know how To use His Wings! So He just Walked, and Walked, and Walked. After 13 Minutes, Player's saw Him. They Mistaken him For a New Mob, So they Started attacking Him with First, Lots of Arrows, The Arrows hit Him, One by One, But He didn't Look like He was Getting Provoked, Instead, A Tear dropped from Josh's Face. But the Player's, Did not See that Since they Were not In The Game. After the Arrow Wave stopped. They charged At Him, They sliced And Sliced, Josh got Hurt, He was About to Cry, But then, He lost Control. He went On the First Player and Stabbed Him In the Tummy, Then Punched Him Multiple times In the Face. That Player died, Then He Blasted The Second Player, In a Lava Pool. Then He Exploded the Third Player, Into a Lava Pool, Like the Second Player's Fate. Then, He Ran away From the Plains, And into A Cave, He Lived in the Cave, for 4 Year's Until He finally Came Out when He Finally Heard A Guy Named "Lance." in a Conversation. He Looked for Lance, Then, Lance, in His Enderlance Form, Found him. Josh Immediately knew That Lance, was His Big brother In Real Life. Josh was Surprised and Said Why is He in Minecraft? Then Lance Replied, Because He wanted To Find Josh, Then He Asked, "Why do You Look like Half Human Half Enderdragon?" Josh Told him He was Cursed. And He wanted Revenge on That Ender King. Lance said, "You Remind me Of Myself." Why He said That is Because Lance wanted A Rematch with You-Know Who, Just Like Josh wanted A Rematch with The Ender King, And then Lance Said,"Look, I Feel sorry that You are Now Cursed, But Let me Tell you This, I'm The Brother who Couldn't Defeat My strongest Rival, While, You, You are The One who Possibly Could Defeat Me!" That Opened Josh's Eyes away from Revenge, And He Hugged Lance. T.B.C. Abilites. Cosmic Manipulation. (Advanced.) Chaos Manipulation. (Mastered.) Time Manipulation. (Advanced. But He rarely uses this.) Friction Manipulation. (Mastered.) Unpredictability. Flying. Trivia. 1. Josh was Made Because Lance wanted To Make a New Major Character, And Make Him Related to His will Of Wanting to Have a Rematch with His Strongest Rival. 2.Josh and Joshua can Be confused With names. 3.Josh's love for Studying is the opposite of Lance, Lance Hates studying, While Josh really loves Studying. 4. Even Though Josh seems Evil, He is Actually a Hero due To Achieving Many Hero Feats. and Also He only Killed 3 People, Not like TBD And Inferno Blazer. 5. Although Josh seems overpowered, he can still be killed by any power. (Except the elements of nature.) Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Superlance27s Fanfictions Category:Heroes Category:Dragon Variations Category:Rhybrids